Eu sigo ordens!
by Dani Margera
Summary: "Eu achei que havia te esquecido, mas parece que eu te escondi bem fundo no meu coração. E agora você apareceu de novo e isso é mais forte do que eu previ. Eu não sei como, mas eu te amo." - Sakura nunca achou que uma uma simples vingança a seu ex-namorado, lhe levaria a uma missão tão difícil. Lhe tirando tudo o que mais amava, mas ordens era para serem seguidas.


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto ou seus personagens não me pertencem! É de propriedade de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Pessoal, minha história vai se passar em "In media ress", ou seja a história vai vai estar fluindo livremente.

* * *

**Surpresa!**

* * *

Tem certeza que estamos no endereço certo?

É claro. Eu nunca me engano em relação a uma festa! - Respondeu com toda a convicção que possuía no momento.

Então me explica Ino, porque as luzes estão apagadas?! - Agora o sorriso triunfante da loira morreu, deixando no lugar um olhar carrancudo para a sua amiga.

Já chega Sakura! Eu não te enfiei dentro desse vestido maravilhoso só para te trazer em uma boate fechada! Nós vamos entrar e perguntar porque está tudo escuro. - O olhar de determinação de Ino, foi tão forte que Sakura não pode recuar.

As duas já estavam paradas em frente a boate mais badalada de Konoha faziam alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para elas tomarem coragem e enfrentar aquele breu.

Sakura não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ino havia invadido sua casa, com milhares de sacolas na mão. A obrigou a usar um vestido extremamente justo, que ia até o meio das coxas, um par de salto alto preto e lhe amarrou em uma cadeira para fazer uma maquiagem. Quando por fim estava livre pode se olhar no espelho e se assustou com o que viu, não por estar feia, mas por ter gostado de tudo o que viu. O vestido era fabuloso, tinha um certo requinte que ela não conseguia explicar, os sapatos eram lindo e sua maquiagem estava perfeita. Nada muito forte, mas a deixava com uma aparência bem sensual. A rosada havia adorado a mulher em que se transformou em míseros minutos sob a tutela de Ino.

Ela sabia que se Ino, a preparou daquela forma alguma coisa tinha. E não era por menos que, a Loira anunciou que iam em uma festa na melhor danceteria de Konoha, para comemorar seus 21 anos. Sakura estava atingindo a maior idade de acordo com as leis de Konoha. Agora, ela iria arcar com todas as suas responsabilidades e despesas financeiras, coisas que já fazia a algum tempo. Mas não esperava encontrar o local fechado assim que chegaram lá.

Ino com certeza não deixaria isso barato. Ela não teria gasto milhares de ryou se produzindo e a sua amiga, para não aproveitar.

A Loira ia na frente, puxando Sakura pela mão. As garotas não conseguiam enxergar nada a sua frente, o local estava um breu. Quando a sua visão começou a se adaptar a escuridão, Sakura poderia jurar que havia visto vários vultos passar perto delas, fazendo com que ficasse mais próxima a Ino. Pararam pois sentiram alguma coisa impedindo sua passagem.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! - Sakura deu um grito chamando a atenção de Ino que examinava o local.

Que houve Sakura?!

Ino, alguma coisa me apalpou, eu tenho certeza! Vamos embora daqui!

Deixa de ser fresca. Não tem ninguém aqui!

Ino continuou a vasculhar o local, como se procura-se por algo que Sakura não via. A Rosada, já apavorada de medo se grudou as costas da amiga, não queria mais ser pega desprevenida por qualquer coisa.

A Yamanaka, aproveitou o distração de Sakura e fez um pequeno aceno com a mão, que já era aguardado. Quando ela puxou Sakura para o seu lado, todas as luzes do local se acenderam mostrando a decoração do ambiente.

A Haruno ficou boquiaberta com o que viu. Assim que as luzes se normalizaram todos os seus amigos apareceram gritando "Surpresa". Todos estavam lá. Sasuke, Tsunade, Sai, Shizune, até mesmo Kakashi, e Naruto é claro. Este foi o primeiro a vir lhe abraçar desejando toda a felicidade do mundo.

Sakura-chan! Parabéns, espero que tenha gostado. Foi muito difícil manter segredo de você, mas Ino e o Teme chegaram a me ameaçaram. - O garoto contava tudo daquela maneira animada que só ele tinha, fazendo a Haruno dar um de seus mais belos sorrisos.

Porque vocês não me contaram?! Não precisava fazer tudo isso! - Sakura não sabia se ria ou chorava de felicidade.

A Sakura-chan, você nunca sai daquele hospital, então achamos que estava na hora de você se divertir um pouco. - Naruto matinha um belo sorriso gentil nos lábios. - E Sakura-chan, você está linda! Só não ganha da Hinata, porque ela também está linda.

Obrigado, Naruto! - Um abraço dele era tudo o que ela queria, e foi o que ganhou. - Nossa, está lindo, como vocês arrumaram tudo?! - Sakura olhava em volta e podia ver a bela decoração em tons de rosa, vermelho, verde e laranja que ornava o local.

Foi o Sasuke. - Ino falou.

Sasuke? Porque? - O olhar confuso de Sakura parou em Sasuke que estava sentado em uma mesa longe, junto de Neji e Shikamaro.

Ele disse que nunca teve tempo de te agradecer por nunca ter parado de procurar por ele, então ele nos ajudou com tudo. - Naruto tinha um tom sério na voz. - Ele até contratou um fotografo, para você poder guardar essas recordações, Sakura-chan.

Bem, então vamos aproveitar! E Vamos fazer belas recordações desse dia.

Sakura começou a chamar aos poucos seus amigos para tirar fotos com ela. Deixou seus eternos companheiros por ultimo.

Ao longe, Kakashi olhava toda aquela movimentação envolta de Sakura. Olhava e via como ela havia crescido e se desenvolvido. Não que ele já não tivesse notado, mas aquele vestido justo, sacana, ao ver dele, deixava muito mais a mostra os atributos de sua ex-aluna.

Ele podia ver, como os músculos de sua perna estavam bem definidos, nada exagerado, ela não tinha as pernas virada em músculo como a maioria das kunoichis, elas eram muito femininas. Ela tinha as pernas mais lindas que ele já tinha visto, definidas e femininas. Não que Hatake Kakashi tivesse fetiche por pernas, mas as de Sakura eram simplesmente perfeitas. O seu olho visível olhava e analisava cada parte de Sakura. As roupas que a garota costumava usar para trabalhar em nada eram fiéis a beleza que ela tinha, ou então escondia. Aquele vestido com certeza havia a deixado maravilhosa. Resolveu então olhar em volta e foi então que percebeu que a maior parte dos homens a olhava e pior ainda, a olhava com desejo.

Olhou então para sua mesa ondem estavam alguns amigos. Genma, praticamente devorava Sakura com os olhos, nada poderia esconder a luxuria que inflava nos olhos do homem. Kakashi, voltou então seu olhar para Sakura, ela era uma mulher deslumbrante, pelo menos nesta noite ela havia se revelado uma. A kunoichi mais famosa de Konoha, médica reconhecida em todo mundo shinobi, e agora com 21 anos completos. Foi nesse instante que ele percebeu, que a Sakura, sua ex-aluna, não era mais uma menina chorona, mas uma mulher fatal.

Pegou uma bebida com um barmam que passava, e voltou a olhar para seus mais prestigiados amigos.

Genma, se continuar olhando Sakura, desse jeito acabara ficando com um olho roxo. - Kakashi falou, no seu habitual tom de descaso.

Ora Kakashi, você não reparou como ela está vestida, é um pecado não olhar.

Vi sim. Está mesmo, muito bonita. Só estou avisando como amigo. - Kakashi continuava inabalável, com sempre.

Meu arquirrival, deixe ele. Nós a treinamos o melhor que podíamos, mas não podemos fazer nada a respeito das suas vestes. Se tentarem algo, saberão como se defender. - Gai disse, colocando sua pose "nice gai" em prática.

Por isso que estou avisando, e ela também foi treinada pela Godaime.

Deixe o fogo da juventude queimar no coração delas, Kakashi.

Quem está com o fogo da juventude queimando, é sua ex-aluno Gai, olha o micro vestido que ela está usando! - Genma tirou o senbon da boca para poder tomar mais um gole de sake.

Ahhhh, como ela pode vestir algo tão curto. - Gai, não consegui se conter tamanho o pavor de ver sua ex-aluna. - Eu já volto, guardem meu lugar.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, vendo Maito Gai inutilmente tentar persuadir, Tenten a colocar algo, com mais pano.

Foi quando Genma desviou sua atenção para um pouco mais ao lado, observando outra cena. Sakura, estava tirando uma foto com Naruto e Sasuke, quando terminou ela começou a olhar em volta a procura de mais alguém para tirar, e foi quando viu ele. Ela saiu calmamente do local onde estava e veio, caminhando em sua direção. Shinarui, ficou estático a observando se aproximar. Kakashi resolveu então olhar o que chamava tanta atenção de Genma, foi então que ele a viu. Caminhava como uma tigresa que havia encurralado sua presa. Quando ele fez contato visual com ela, não pode mais desviar o olhar. Sakura mantinha seu olhar sobre ele, cada vez mais próxima e quando Kakashi percebeu ela já estava perto demais.

Parece que chegou no horário hoje, Kakashi. - Seu tom brincalham era evidente.

Não perderia seu aniversário por nada. - O sorriso que o Prateado esboçava por traz da máscara escondia seus verdadeiros pensamentos. Ele realmente chegou atrasado, pois Naruto havia dito que a festa começaria 2 horas antes do que havia marcado, já prevendo o atraso do mesmo.

Então venha tirar uma foto comigo! Vamos, estava te procurando tem algum tempo. - A pequena o puxava pela mão, mas Kakashi nem ao menos seu moveu.

Sim, claro. Mas antes... - Ele colocou a mão no bolso da calça procurando algo – É para você. Comprei na minha última missão, achei que você iria gostar.

Ele entregou para a garota um pequeno saquinho de cetim vermelho, ao qual ela abriu na mesma hora. Virou o saquinho, deixando cair na palma de sua mão um pequeno e delicado anel. Ele era de ouro rosa, difícil de se encontrar em Konoha, tinha sua volta toda trabalha com de sakuras e no centro um lindo solitário. Os olhos da garota brilhavam, diante do presente, provavelmente o mais lindo, e caro, que ela já ganhou em sua vida. Olhou para Kakashi atônita, não sabia o que dizer. Foi então ele que resolveu se mexer. Pegou o anel que estava na mão da garota e colocou calmamente em seu dedo anular direito.

Genma ao lado observava tudo, ele não podia acreditar no que via. Hatake Kakashi, dando um presente a alguém e ainda colocando o presente na pessoa. Ele não sabia o que Sakura tinha feito para o seu amigo, mas sabia que ela deveria ser boa nisso o Kakashi não lhe compraria um presente tão caro.

Sakura, manteve seus olhos por alguns minutos no anel em seu dedo, e achei que ele combinava perfeitamente com sua mão, ou seja, não sairia mais dali, nem por ordens da Hokage.

Agora, podemos ir Sakura.

Obrigada, Kakashi. Então vamos.

E quanto a mim?! - Genma, quis saber.

Você, poderia parar de me olhar dessa forma. Não gostaria de mandar ninguém para o hospital hoje. - Sakura tinha um doce sorriso em seus lábios, mas os dois shinobis, sabiam que era uma ameaça.

Okay então. Ficarei aqui esperando por vocês.

Sem mais delongas, os dois foram até a parte reservada da danceteria para tirar as fotos. Sakura tirou algumas fotos com Kakashi e depois pediu para tirar com o antigo Time 7, depois com o Time Kakashi, com o Time Kakashi-sem-Kakashi e finalmente com todos os homens que rodeavam sua vida juntos. Pensou que seria uma ótima foto, para a cabeceira de sua cama. Sakura se manteve no meio, a sua esquerda estavam Tenzo (Yamato) e Sasuke, Sai e Naruto e atrás de si estava Kakashi que apoiou o braço em seu ombro.

* * *

Olá, espero que tenham gostado! Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
